U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,084 issued Jan. 3, 1989 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a tray or tray corner formed of a scored paperboard blank. No provision is made in this arrangement for applying a decorative unscored paper cover to the outer surface of the paperboard blank.